


every moment of light and dark is a miracle

by Mist (sc_arrow)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc_arrow/pseuds/Mist
Summary: There's a new door in the mindscape.





	every moment of light and dark is a miracle

Roman hurried out of his chamber, giving a slight, high-pitched squeak when he almost slipped on the newly scrubbed wooden flooring. He wordlessly cursed Patton for being so responsible and consequently slowing down his epic quest to retrieve his sword from the Mindscape. He must’ve forgotten it on his last grand journey, in which he had to slay the villainous Dragon Witch (although, in reality, Roman had no idea as to what on earth she did that deserved his bombarding wrath). He raced through the twists and turns of the infinite corridor, with a lack of consideration, until he approached an end. An end to an endless hallway. Roman immediately saw the problem.

What was even more peculiar, was the fact the whitewashed wall held a door. 

“A New Door!”, Roman cried out in both confusion and excitement, in a very obvious manner. Because the door was a pristine white, with black diamonds delicately decorating the wooden panels, Roman deemed it was something from a fairy tale. As no other door in the mindscape was furnished in such a way, Roman stared at the knocker hanging loosely on a peg on the higher half of the door, before Patton, Virgil, and Logan joined the creative side.

“What seems to be the problem, kiddo?”, Morality asked in confusion, before noticing the oddly familiar door. His face instantly fell, “Uh… Logan?”.

“Yes?”, Logan responded, confused until he followed Patton’s gaze to the door, “Is that?”.

Patton nodded in response while Roman and Virgil both looked lost at the few words spoken between the two. Virgil’s eyes kept flicking back towards the door,

“Mind filling us in, Pat?”, Virgil questioned.

Patton took a deep breath, and proceeded to knock on the door, giving Logan a slight look that the others couldn’t read.

The door opened, and three individuals emerged from behind the door.

‘Why _aren’t_ you all crowded around here for?


End file.
